Miss Fortune's misfortune-less adventures
by xDisturbed
Summary: Caitlyn x Miss Fortune story. Heavy sex and small plot, Miss Fortune has a lucky night with Caitlyn, and they become addicted to each other. Yuri, lemon, sex (lots of it), smut, lesbian. Miss Fortune x Caitlyn, Vi x Caitlyn, Miss Fortune x Janna
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I had this sitting in my files for a while and decided to upload it. I haven't posted anything in 3 months but I decided to get back to it. I was working on a Miss Fortune x Riven story, but I had difficulty constructing the story, it just couldn't blend for me. So I scrapped it and decided to work on ths one. This 1st chapter is relatively short, I wrote it on my iPhone in at least 4 months ago. Beware, it is poorly written but the other parts I recently wrote are much, much better.**

* * *

Sarah removed her clothing and put on boy-shorts and a new bra, as it was night and it was getting late. She looked at her calender to see if she had any upcoming matches that weekend.

"Nope... I could have one tomorrow if they pick Vayne... and none on that day either... Cool, free weekend!" Sarah cheered as knocks were made on her door. Sarah's smile faded as she searched for a shirt.

"Just a second!"

Sarah quickly slipped on her Basic Uniform.

"C-Cait... Hey..."

"I lost my match today."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's your fault."

"M-my fault?!"

Caitlyn entered Sarah's room.

"Yes, your fault"

Caitlyn closed the door and slowly approached Sarah.

"B-but how?"

Sarah backed away from Caitlyn

The officer said nothing as she got closer, Sarah backed up even further.

"Caitlyn...?"

Sarah tripped over her feet, falling on her behind.

"Caitlyn?!"

She crawled backwards as Caitlyn got closer, her back against the wall as she looked up at the women.

"C-Cait?"

No response... A heavy beating in her heart knocked her sense out, she felt fear. Nothing else. Caitlyn came to her knees and cupped Sarah's face, brushing her red hair from her eyes, planting a kiss on her red lips.

"C-c-mm"

Sarah's eyes closed and she kissed back their tongues dancing together. But then she came back to reality and opened her eyes, pushing Caitlyn away.

"What's wrong?"

"Caitlyn, what are you doing?"

"Tell me you didn't like it."

"I hated it!"

"Really?"

"..."

Caitlyn brushed Sarah's hair from her eyes once again, and their eyes locked.

"I-I liked it..."

"I know."

"Kiss me."

Kiss her she did. Sarah's body became stress-less as they locked lips, Sarah deepening the kiss by running her fingers through Caitlyn's brown hair. Sarah's cheek in Caitlyn's palm, her free hand being held by Sarah. They stopped and looked at each other, Sarah stood up and Caitlyn followed suit, Sarah guided them to her room.

The pirate hunter fell back on the bed, bringing Caitlyn on top of her. As they kissed Caitlyn unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her black bra and toned midriff. Sarah admired and felt a rush of heat building in between her legs. Biting her lips she ran her hands up the officer's smooth ivory skin, Caitlyn straddled Sarah as she brought her hands up to her bra. Sarah got the message and unhooked it. The black fabric fell and she threw it to the side.

Caitlyn's breasts fell out.

"Wow..."

Caitlyn blushed as Sarah oggled her breasts and their positions suddenly changed, Sarah on top now. The redhead got a pink nipple in her mouth, she bit on it and licked her areola, whilst she tweaked her other nipple between her thumb and index finger, causing Caitlyn to let out a mantra of low moans. Sarah switch nipples biting on the tip of the other one as she kneaded the wet one between her fingers.

From between the brunette's cleavage, the redhead made a trail of kisses down her beautiful body, torturing Caitlyn. She licked around her navel and travelled down to Caitlyn's waist.

"Please Sarah..."

Sarah pulled down on Caitlyn's skirt, Caitlyn kicking it from her feet. Caitlyn's black thong was damp, she was awaiting for Sarah to absorb her wetness. the redhead teased her, slowly rubbing on her panties making the officer moan. She pulled on the hem of her black underwear, and pulled it down her long sexy legs. Sarah admired the view, the Sheriff of Piltover, naked in front of her, in her bed, and what an amazing sight it was. Sarah trailed kisses up her leg, teasing her, making it agonizing and slow.

"Sarah..."

The redhead kisses around her nether region, almost licking it. Caitlyn bit her nail as she awaited Sarah's pleasure.

"Ahh!"

Caitlyn gasped as Sarah had suddenly pushed in a finger, Caitlyn's body had risen and fallen back from the entrance. Sarah pushed a second finger in, after hearing so. The redhead slowly pumped in and out as Caitlyn rode her fingers moaning blissfully. Sarah rubbed on Caitlyn's clitoris as-well, increasing maximum pleasure.

"Sarah... Ahh yes!"

Sarah increased her pace, she pumped in and out at a quick speed, fucking the shit out of Caitlyn. Then she suddenly stopped. A dreadful looked appeared on Caitlyn's face as she was taken out from heaven. Sarah sat cross legged and brought Caitlyn's legs on her shoulders. She ate Caitlyn out, hitting that special spot as Caitlyn wrapped her legs around her neck, trying to get Sarah's tongue deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: 2nd Chapter, I wrote this around 3 weeks ago, I think it's more well written than my first one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah's tongue explored the deepest of her southern lips as the officer bucked her hips.

"Miss - I"

Interrupting her own sentence, Caitlyn reached her climax, peaking as she let her juices escape her gate as her hips crashed against the sheets. A heavy flow of breathes heave the officer's bosom up and down as she retrails her breath. Her mind coming down from the ninth cloud, and she looks at the red headed women with a smirk on her face.

"Sarah.."

"Yes..?"

Caitlyn crawled on her knees to Sarah's side of the bed.

"Want to know why I lost my match?"

"Y-yes" Sarah's grin faded.

The two women reach face to face, Caitlyn grabbing a handful of Sarah's red tresses.

"A certain someone... *caitlyn's fingernail trails down between Sarah's bosom* was on my mind... *Sarah bites her lower lip* after a certain incident~."

Their lips press together, the officer bringing them down and getting on top of the pirate-huntress.

"Want to guess who?" Caitlyn said in between kisses.

"Mm.. I- *kiss* don't *kiss* know."

"I think *kiss* I *kiss* do."

"Mm?"

Breaking the kiss. "You."

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't know... I think there's going to have to be a punishment here."

"I-"

Caitlyn silenced Sarah with a kiss whilst she trailed her nail down the redhead's body, tracing around her navel and stopping at her belt.

The officer kisses on Sarah's neck, the redhead putting a hand in Caitlyn's tresses, the bluette slithered her hand underneath Sarah's pants and rubbed her dampened panties, slowly teasing Sarah.

She kissed from her neck to her cleavage, kissing above the fabric, as she reached with her freehand to open the binds of her bosom. A clip heard and the excuse for a 'top' was loosened and expelled of, revealing pale breasts topped with pink peaks. She let her tongue dance around one, whilst pleasing the twin within her fingers. Caitlyn removed her hand from underneath Sarah's bottoms and brought up Sarah's body, feeling her curves as she reached the pirate hunter's other nipple as she let her tongue travel to other.

Caitlyn kissed between Sarah's cleavage down her torso, she approached her navel and licked around it, and continued pressing her lips against pale skin as she approached her pants. Calityn reached for the belt, pushing the strap out and removing the pin from the key, pulling it up as Sarah raised her hips letting the belt escape her hips. Caitlyn set aside the belt and pushed the tip of her fingers in each side of Sarah's skin-hugging pants, and made a slow descent tugging the pants down exposing Sarah's legs and undergarments as they reached her feet. Sarah kicked off the pants and they hit the floor.

Kissing up her ankle she trailed up her leg, slowly and seductively making her way with sweet kisses, the redhead _begging _for each moment to end soon enough so Caitlyn can let her get her 'punishment'. Caitlyn reached Sarah's red panties, a wet spot formed in the middle leaving a sinful smirk on the officer's lips. Caitlyn tugged the hemline that went around Sarah's waist and pulled down a little making Sarah heat up as if she were on fire and Caitlyn were to extinguish said fire.

Down the red fabric travels her legs, pulled off her body and disposed off, resting on the floor.

"Sarah~."

"Y-yes.."

"You've... Been a _naughty _girl~."

If the accent didn't top that off, Sarah was beyond horny, her entire body felt as if it were in the _pits_ of anticipation and the exit was Caitlyn's tongue _traversing_ within her southern lips. Caitlyn pressed kisses up her other leg, as before and reached her destination. A pirate-hunter's wet treasure. Caitlyn traced around her pussy with her nail, watching Sarah _squirm_ and bite her lip. She slowed down, halting, pushing in her finger without warning causing Sarah to rise up and fall back down. Caitlyn slowly pushed her single finger within and out Sarah's entrance, her finger feeling as if it were in a pool.

A mantra of low moans escaped the redhead's mouth as she pinched her nipples with each thrust of Caitlyn's slim finger. A second enters her, Sarah gasping as she slowly got louder with each pump, but Caitlyn halts her movements, Sarah's face filled with dissapointment, but before she could say anything Caitlyn planted a kiss on her flower, and _slowly _licked her clitoris.

Sarah gasped from the new sensation as Caitlyn pushed her tongue in, plundering moans from Sarah as she explored her wet cavern. The pirate-hunter wrapped her legs around the officer's neck at attempt to get her tongue deeper as she bucked her hips forward. Caitlyn removed her tongue and quickly replaced it with three fingers and quickly pumped in and out of Sarah's womanhood whilst licking her clitoris. The redhead grabbed ahold of Caitlyn's dark blue hair screaming her name out.

Caitlyn's work as a wave and Sarah was surfing a top it, climaxing as she rode a tsunami of pleasure. Sarah's hips raised and crashed as she finished having her orgasm, she panted and desperately reached for air, her hand on her chest other in Caitlyn's hair. The officer crawled up the bed and planted a kiss on Sarah, forcing the redhead to taste her own juices.

"Mmm... _Cait_~."

The bluette smirked as she licked her lips, laying down beside Sarah she stroked her red hair.

"I guess that really wasn't a punishment."

"I've been _really _bad... Haven't I?"

Sarah sneakily put her hand between Caiitlyn's legs, a smirk on her red lips as they kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nuh-uh."

Sarah frowned, withdrawing her hands from Caitlyn's legs. Caitlyn placing her index finger on the pirate-huntress' red lips.

"Shh... Sleep."

The Officer departed the bed in order to turn off the lights, swaying her hips to flaunt her heart shaped behind. The room goes dark, and Caitlyn returns, her presence comforting Sarah. The bluette pulled the redhead closer, pulling her hips in to her lap and putting her arm around her waist, kissing her on the neck.

"Good night."

"G-good night Caitlyn."

"Cait, call me Cait..."

* * *

Sunlight blasts through the window as if Lux and Leona used their ultimate abilities at the same time. Miss Fortune's eyes squinted as she raises a hand to shield the light. She turns away and sees a concave pressing in her pillow and her sheets if someone had left them.

"Caitlyn..."

Sarah got up, all of her garments spread across the floor as she felt her body. She bent down, gathering them and dumping them in a basket as she walked into her bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror, her amber hair all messed up. She felt her self, her body having a sticky feeling around her breasts, more her nipples. She marched to the shower.

The water fell onto her pale skin, that well contrasts her wild and alive hair. Lathering soap all over her body, wiping it off and repeating. She rinsed her hair and shampoo'd and conditioned it thoroughly. Turning the pipes the water cut off and she exit the shower, drying her skin.

The redhead browses her wardrobe, picking out a... More _exquisite_ outfit since she felt more happier after the 'events' of last night. She called the outfit 'Waterloo' (check out the Chinese splash art.), topped with the make-up, hairstyle, hat and rose.

She strut down the halls, her heels clicking against the floor as she entered the dining hall. Large chatter was heard from different tables. Xin Zhao, Garen and Jarvan were booming with laughter while Shyvana listens and Quinn feeds Valor. Fiddlesticks, Shaco and Nocturne... Just stay seated, not saying anything or talking. Just seated. The Noxian table was very, stoic and angry sounding, hard to tell if they were enjoying themselves or not. Bandle City's table had Teemo and Tristana sitting beside each other laughing as Lulu tried to cheer-up Amumu.

Piltover City's table was very calm, with Jinx and Vi arguing as Jayce ate from his plate. Then finally, Bilgewater's table, Nami and Fizz were booming with laughter as Nautilus sat there, observing Nami. Miss Fortune sat down beside Fizz.

"Hey Reddie! Wassup!"

Fizz asked Sarah as they high-five.

"Nothing much."

"What's with the getup?"

"Nothing y'know, just feeling well."

Fizz playfully laughed.

"Awesome!"

Sarah glanced over at the Piltover Table, Caitlyn caught eye contact with her and gave her a wink, smirking flirtatiously before Vi caught Caitlyn's attention again.

"I'll be back."

Sarah got up and strut to the wash-room. When she got in, she placed her hands on the counter where many sinks were found, observing herself in the mirror.

The wash-room door opened a second time, heels clocking against the tile.

"Hey."

Sarah turned and saw Caitlyn.

"H-hey, Caitlyn."

The brunette (classic skin now, not officer which had blue hair) approached the redhead and pushed her against the wall, kissing her on her neck and placing her hand on Sarah's stomach, tracing her nail around her navel.

"You got my name wrong. What did I tell you to call me?" Caitlyn asked between kisses she placed on Sarah's neck.

"*unf* C-Cait."

"Cupcake! You're being called for a match!" Vi shouted in to the bathroom.

"Ok, just a second!"

The door closes and Caitlyn returns her attention to Sarah, lifting her chin up and planting a kiss on her red lips.

Caitlyn left Sarah against the wall and turned around, strutting and swaying her hips, teasing Sarah.

"Sorry Sarah, _I keep the fuzzy cuffs at home._"

The door opened and closed.

"I'll be there... _For sure._" Sarah whispered to herself. She left the bathroom, waving goodbye to Fizz as she left the hall as-well. As she strut down the hall, she heard footsteps racing behind her, turning around she saw Janna stopping in front of her.

"Sarah."

"Janna, what's up?"

Sarah continued walking, Janna following suit.

"Well... Some news about you and... Someone..."

"Hmm?" Sarah's face became redder, trying to act oblivious.

"Don't act like you don't know."

"What don't I know?" Sarah looked at Janna.

They arrived to Sarah's room, Sarah opened the door with her keys and walked in.

Janna invited herself in and walked in to Sarah's room.

"You and Caitlyn. Here, in this bed."

"Uh.." Sarah's cheeks became a lighter shade of her hair.

"W-what? Who else did she tell?"

"Just me, and probably Vi. She said it was great."

Sarah bit her bottom lip.

"Uh..."

Janna sat down on the bed, smiling.

"So how was it? She refused to tell me."

"Uhm..." Sarah removed her hat and placed it on her dresser, scratching her hair and biting her lip once again.

"Well? Spit it out Sarah."

"Good... It was _something_..." Sarah smirked.

"Just good? What's she like?"

"Uh... I don't think she'd be comfortable, or even if I'm comfortable, telling you how Cait is in bed..."

"Ah, she wouldn't care, me and her are like sisters. Two peas in a pod."

"Hehe." Sarah leaned against the wall, one foot against the wall, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"It felt like I went through a blessing."

"What she do?"

"She crawled to me, and held my hair, looking me in the eye and licking her lips."

"And..?"

"And she... She trailed her nail down between my breasts, kissing me on my lips, then descending to my neck, sucking and kissing and licking on my collar as she trailed her nail further down my body, trailing around my navel.

"Uh-huh" Janna bit her lip, her nether regions getting damp from Sarah's story.

"She slithered her hand underneath my pants and... That's all I'm going to tell you."

Janna let out a disappointed groan.

"Aww! Come on! Tell me more!"

"No." Sarah put her hands against the wall and put her foot on the ground, standing up straight and looking at Janna.

Janna got up and left the room.

"I gotta go Sarah, thanks for the story, it was _interesting_."

"Heh... My pleasure."

"And _Caitlyn's~._"

Janna giggled and left Sarah's room, closing the door behind her.

"Bye Sarah!"

"Yeah, catch you later.."

Sarah sat down on her bed. and looked at her wall, a holographic appearance of the current match appeared. Malphite, Vi, Ziggs, Caitlyn and Lux, against Darius, Sejuani, Syndra, Lucian and Thresh.

Sarah chose to spectate bot-lane, watching Thresh throwing a lantern out and Sejuani flying from the turret to the middle of the lane. She charged forward swinging her flail slowing down Caitlyn and Lux. Lux dropped an orb of light, slowing them vastly as she threw out a bind of light. Caitlyn placed a Yordle Snap Trap beneath the binded Sejuani, then shot a 90 Caliber Net at her flying safely back from Thresh's chain. Sejuani ate shots underneath the turret. Caitlyn shot a Piltover Peacemaker at Sejauni, the (whatever the hell that is) going right through her armour. Sejuani quickly flashed away with dangerously low Health, Caitlyn dropping to her knee as she lined up the perfect shot as Lux floated in the air, firing a large beam of light.

"An enemy has been slain!"

Lucian and Thresh fell back, pushing the wave, Lux and Caitlyn recalling. Caitlyn picked up a Vampiric Sceptre and a B.F Sword. Swaying her hips as she returned to her lane. Sarah zoomed the camera in, close to her hips.

"Mmm..."

* * *

Lucian's Nexus exploded as Darius's axe landed on Ziggs head, getting in that last kill.

"Purple Team Victory!"

The holographic screen faded away, Sarah looked out her window, it was probably near 8:00PM.

Sarah put her hat on and left her room. She walked down the hall to Caitlyn's room, knocking on her door.

"Not decent!" Caitlyn said from the other side of the door.

Sarah pushed the door open.

"Hey! Don't you listen!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Nope. I don't listen."

"Oh... Sarah." Caitlyn turned the corner, her Basic Outfit on loosely.

Sarah closed the door and leaned against it, crossing her arms, lifting her leg up and putting her foot against it as-well.

The Sheriff tightened the straps on her outfit.

"Would you prefer the good cop, or the _bad cop?_" Caitlyn asked in a _seductive_ and _sultry_ voice.

Sarah closed her eyes and smirked.

"I'd like the _bad cop~._"


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlyn pushed Sarah against the door, just like earlier in the washroom. She cupped her cheek and kissed her red lips, putting her hand underneath Sarah's thigh and pulling it up, Sarah pulling her in using her leg.

"Mmm..."  
"C-Cait.. Mmm..."

The officer snooped down and kissed Sarah's collar, sucking and leaving a hickey on her neck, bringing her hand from the pirate-huntress's cheek to explore her pale stomach. The redhead pushing her fingers through Caitlyn's brown hair, moaning lowly into her ear. Caitlyn sneaked her hand into Sarah's pants, but quickly withdrew.

The brunette stopped kissing the redhead's neck and grabbed her hand.

"Come."  
"You can say that again~"

Caitlyn smirked and brought Sarah to her room, guiding her onto her bed.

"Lie down please."

Sarah removed her hat, and lied down on red satin sheets, resting her head on a red pillow.

"Your bed is so... Mmm... Comfortable... And red..."

"Close your eyes."

"Of course."

Sarah closed her eyes, listening to Caitlyn open up and close a drawer. The pirate-huntress felt the bed push down as the officer got on it, crawling to Sarah.

"Keep closed, put your hands above your head and cross them."

Sarah did just that.

"Good…"

Caitlyn cuffed Sarah's wrists with two red fuzzy handcuffs, then connected it to the middle of the bed post.

Sarah opened her eyes.

"You weren't kidding." Sarah smirked.

"Of course."

Caitlyn straddled Sarah, running her hands along the redhead's pale skin, her skin on fire. Sarah's bit her lip as Caitlyn touched her large breasts and squeezed through the fabric, removing her jacket like top and pulling down on her bra like top.

Sarah's pale large breasts became exposed topped with hardened pink nipples. Caitlyn pinched one between her thumb and index as she brought her mouth down and circulated her tongue around the other one, softly biting eliciting a soft moan from Sarah's red lips.

"Mmm…" They said in unison.

Caitlyn descended kisses upon Sarah's pale skin and pulled her pants down, leaving her in only red lacy panties and boots.

Sarah bit her lip, a shine in her eye as she stated at Caitlyn with plead.

Caitlyn's lips curved upwards as she got off the bed, removing her purple dress and many straps that wrapped around her thighs.

Only in black matching lace undergarments, Caitlyn returned to the bed, Sarah once again.

Caitlyn slowly teased a top Sarah's panties, pooling a wet region in her nether as she elicited small and sweet moans from the pirate-huntress. Caitlyn rotated on Sarah's body, their bodies opposite from each other, Caitlyn's behind in Sarah's face and Caitlyn getting a face full of Sarah's womenly cavern.

Sarah remained quite, awaiting Caitlyn's further actions.

Caitlyn pulled Sarah's red panties off her legs, exposing her wet entrance dripping with anticipation. Caitlyn pushed her hair behind her ears and descended to Sarah's womanhood, planting a gentle kiss upon her bud.

"Ugh..." Sarah moaned from the sudden sensation, she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth once again as Caitlyn plundered moans from her as she massaged her flower with her tongue.

"Oh my god Caitlyn..."

Caitlyn giggled as she pushed a sudden two fingers in to Sarah, instantly finding that sweet spot of divine.

"Oh my G-"

Sarah screamed cutting herself off as she heaved heavily, her vision going blurry and her nose pulling in the scent of Caitlyn's dripping womanhood since her ass was just right in her face. Sarah bucked her hips, Caitlyn applied pressure to the redhead, keeping her in place, thrusting quickly and deeply, curling her fingers at the furthest they can reach

"Unh! Caitlyn! Please!"

Sarah raised her head and caught the hemline of Caitlyn's panties between her teeth, and pulled it down wildly.

"Tsk tsk, if you dare touch me, you'll regret it."

Sarah bit her lip, then opened her mouth and yelled out Caitlyn's name as she dug her nails in the sheets, Caitlyn's weight restricting her movements.

"Unf! C-ca- AGH!"

Sarah came, Caitlyn's tongue massaging her clitoris as her fingers deeply and slowly draw out every moment of her climax. The redhead's legs stretch out as she screamed, curling her toes as she writhed, attempting to regain her breath.

The officer licked her lips, smirking as she got off Sarah and crawled towards her, planting a soft kiss on her red lips, Sarah tasting her self on Caitlyn's soft, lovely lips.

Beads of sweat traversed down Sarah's cleavage, gathering at her navel, heaving her chest up and down gathering her breath.

"Unbound me."  
"Hmm?"  
"C-cait. Please undo the cuffs. I'm begging you!"

Caitlyn smiled as she looked at Sarah's pitiful expression, and undid the cuffs that left her in bondage.

The pirate-huntress pushed her fingers through the officer's brown tresses as they kiss, giving Sarah time to re-acquire her energy.

A minute passes, Sarah breaks the kiss.

"Sit on my face." She winked and smirked.

Caitlyn smiled, and obliged, planting her knees beside Sarah's face and descending a top her face. The redhead's nose pressed against the brunette's clitoris as she began to lick, Caitlyn kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples as she bucked her hips on Sarah's face, attempting to get her tongue deeper.

Caitlyn bent down and rubbed Sarah's rose, simultaneously pleasing her. But that's where she went wrong.

"Unf! Sarah wh-ff!"

Sarah had pinned Caitlyn down with her feet, pushing her head down against the sheets, dominating her, restricting her.

"How's it feel to be the one in bondage now?" Sarah teased.

The redhead wrapped her arms around the brunette's behind, eating her out from behind wildly with passionate lust, Caitlyn squirming and attempting to get up, but denied by the restrictions of Sarah's feet.

Sarah leaned back and pushed two fingers in her warm, wet cavern, eliciting gasps and screams of ecstasy from the officer as her feet kept her down, and her ass up.

"Sarah! I c-Ohmygodugh!"

"Hmm? I can't hear you..." Sarah mocked Caitlyn as she thrusted fingers in her womanhood.

"Let *moan* ugh-up!" Caitlyn begged, pushing herself up, only to be restricted once again by Sarah's feet, pinning her head against the sheets as she looked to the side for breath.

"What was that?"

"F-fuck Sarah! Let me *shudder* up!"

"I told you before, I don't listen Cait."

The pirate-huntress increased her tempo, violently fast as Caitlyn writhed and twisted in pleasure.

"Fuck! OhmyGODugh!" Caitlyn screamed.

A jet of juices splashed against Sarah's fingers, slowing down her pace she slowly curled her fingers in the depths of Caitlyn's womanhood and withdrew them, sucking the tips of with a wanton *pop* sound as the fingers left her mouth.

Sarah withdrew her feet from a top Caitlyn's head, Caitlyn falling from Sarah's facial seat as she lied down, wrong side of the bed, her lustre body shining with sweat and her inner thighs stained with her own juices. The officer's chest heaves up and down quickly as she had little to no energy left after Sarah's 'trick'.

Sarah stood up, fixed her hair, and re-clothed her self.

Caitlyn stared at the ceiling, still on cloud nine, her body still tingling with sensation.

"I'm gone Cait, let me say just that you were, very, very verbal."

Caitlyn looked at Sarah and nodded, biting her lips.

Sarah smiled and left the room, Caitlyn's panting the only sound remaining as well as the clicking of the door.

Caitlyn sat up at the edge of the bed, regaining her composure she stood up and cleaned the room, gathering her clothes and dropped them in a basket, as well as removing the cuffs from the bed stand, and putting them back in the bottom drawer of her night stand.

Caitlyn turned from the room and approached the shower, Sarah was probably doing the same as of right now.

One hand against the glass wall of the shower, water pouring against Caitlyn's smooth skin, a soft smile set upon her lips, she thought;

"Best I ever had."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, that was something else, I haven't posted a chapter in sooo long, so I'm sorry about that, and I think I might pair Sarah with someone else, add some spice to this meal, who knows?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: New pairing! This chapter is a bit long, but don't you worry, the sex is included.**

* * *

"So."

...

"So..."

...

"HEY!" Vi slammed her fists down on the table, her face red with annoyance.

"Hmm?" Caitlyn's chin in her palm, she turns to Vi, half paying attention, half day dreaming.

"What do you mean 'hmm?', huh?!"

"Sorry dearest, what is it that you need?"

...

If it's one thing Vi hated, it's when Caitlyn talks all formally.

"Don't get all pishy-poshy with me cupcake!" Vi yelled as she stood up, pointing a finger at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn giggled.

"You're too hot-headed Vi."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vi calmed down, her face returning to a 'normal' expression, one that was trying to conceal their immaturity.

She placed a hand on her hip, and walked behind Caitlyn, rubbing her shoulders.

"Well...?"

...

"Cupcake..."

"Yes?"

"You're totally not pissing me off right now." Vi falsely smiled.

"Oh... I'm sorry. What's up?" Caitlyn averted her whole-hearted attention to Vi.

"Yeah. What's up? With you?"

"Me...?"

Vi stopped massaging Caitlyn, and walked to the window of the room, observing the people walking in the streets.

"Yeah, you." Vi turned around, removing her officer hat and placing it at the table, sitting down at the table once again.

"You look good in the uniform Vi."

"Pfft." Vi crossed her arms and looked away from Caitlyn, blushing from her compliment.

"So... Cupcake, what's up?"

"Well… y'know Miss Fortune?"

"The redhead with the big titties?"

"Vi! Don't say that!"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well you see…" Caitlyn also removed her officer hat, and bit her lips.

"You banged?"

"What?! No, no! Not at all!"

"Then...?" Vi raised an eyebrow, turning back to Caitlyn.

"Yeah… We... Yeah..."

Vi's face turned red once again, tears forming in her eye as she bit her lower lip, slamming her fist in the table.

She laughed.

She laughed hysterically.

Even more, she got up and bent over, holding her stomach as she bawled in laughter.

"Vi?!"

"THAT'S what you're so worried about?! You're to precious cupcake!"

Vi wiped her tears of laughter and pinched Caitlyn's cheek.

Caitlyn slapped her hand away.

"Ow.." Vi rubbed her hand, still giggling a bit.

"So what? You fucked her, you were acting as if you killed somebody."

Caitlyn stood up and pushed Vi away.

"Shut up, alright!"

Vi cleared her throat, containing her laughter as she got down on her knees and said;

"Yes ma'am, won't happen again ma'am."

"What are you doing?"

A giggle.

"Oh my god, Vi! Can't you ever be serious!"

"Baah, you suck!" Vi returned to her feet.

Caitlyn snickered.

"I'll… see you later, keep it a secret, alright?" Caitlyn picked her hat up and left the room.

Vi was left in the room, by herself. She sat down, leaning back, her hands behind her head with her feet resting up on the table.

Grinning angrily, Vi harshly spoke to herself;

"Fucking redhead, bitch beat me to it..."

* * *

Ahri walked pass Caitlyn, her body glowing with lust. Ahri overwhelmed by the amount that was within her. A smirk descended on the fox's lips, she blew a kiss to Caitlyn, and within a moment the officer's eyes glistened with lust, she instantly left the room and walked down the hall, approaching the champion quarters of Bilgewater.

Ahri smiled.

"Let's ... Give Sarah a present tonight..." Ahri giggled and tailed Caitlyn.

Caitlyn stops at a door, knocks on it, and waits.

The door opens and Ahri quickly blew a stealthy kiss to Sarah.

"Enjoy." Ahri whispered as she danced off.

* * *

"So, when did you like Sarah?" Vi pressed on.

"I don't, I didn't."

"Psh... Come on!"

"What?"

"So you're a whore?"

"N-no! Vi, shut up!"

"Then? Spit it out?"

"I don't remember really, it just happened, she appeared at my door and she made the move, it was like I was being controlled, someone's puppet and I succumbed to their power."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. I'm not going in to detail."

"Oh, come on."

"No Vi, go home."

"... Are you numb? We live together."

Vi put her gauntlets on, with special lights that matched her officer uniform.

"Let's go, no time for talk, duty calls."

* * *

"Every time… she gets away!"

Vi yelled as they entered their house, sweat dripping down her bosom and toned stomach.

"Maybe if your gauntlets weren't so big, you'd not be so sweaty and tired."

"Tch, coming from the sniper. Your gun is bigger than your body."

They entered their respective rooms, Vi dropping her gauntlets on her bed. She removed her blue, midriff jacket, and left her black, black, tri-tipped bra on, leaving the room still in her skin tight uniform pants and high black boots.

Caitlyn left the room as well, turned to Vi, and was left astonished, her mouth agape and eyes open, dropping the towel as she looked up at Vi.

"She's really pretty…" Caitlyn thought.

"Cait?" Vi tilted her head quizzically.

"Someone's behind me." Vi thought to herself.

Without hesitation, Vi bawled her fist and sent a surprisingly strong and straight punch behind her, striking the air

"I missed?!" Vi thought as she turned around, raising her fists in a battle stance.

"V-Vi, what're you doing?" Caitlyn ran up and hugged Vi from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist, hands spreads against her sexy, strong, toned stomach. "Mmm…" Caitlyn thought to herself.

"Cupcake?!" Vi raises her arms as she looked down.

"What're you doing?"

Caitlyn shook her head, halting her fantasizing mind.

"Vi? What're you doing!"

"What do you mean? There wasn't someone behind me?!"

"No! Why would there?"

"I don't know, you were looking at me all shocked and shit! I thought someone was behind me!"

"N-no" Caitlyn's heartbeat slowed down as she withdrew her arms from Vi's waist.

"W-why'd you hug me?!"

"I-I was trying to get you to stop!" Caitlyn backed off and blushed, picking up the towel and clutching it to her chest, looking at the floor.

"Nothing else…"

"O-oh…" Vi composed herself, scratching her head as she smiled.

"Here." The brunette stretched out the her hand, the grey towel hanging from between her fingers.

"W-what?"

"You're still sweaty." Caitlyn answered. But in her head she thought; "But not that I mind..."

Vi took the towel from Caitlyn.

"Geez, thanks cupcake."

Vi walked past Caitlyn, entering the bathroom.

Caitlyn walked forward, entering the living room and sat down on a couch, flipping on a flat screen TV, no fancy holography here.

Caitlyn put her feet up on the coffee table, crossing her fingers on her midsection, resting her head against the couch. Drifting to her thoughts;

"Why was she walking around in her pants and bra?"

"Why does she look _sooo_ attractive all of a sudden?"

"Those pants are so tight. Mmm…"

"She's so fit, I want to lay beside her, feeling her skin against mines, my hand sprawled against her stomach, fingers dangerously deep at her sex line, soon to invade underneath her belt."

Caitlyn slithered her hand underneath her officer skirt and black thong, fingers rubbing her womanhood as she fantasized dirty, naughty things Vi would do to her.

"Vi…" She moaned a bit _too _loudly.

She rubbed herself, slowly, increasing her heart rate, her body hot and sweaty, her bottom lip underneath her white teeth.

Caitlyn snap back to reality, withdrawing her hand and sheathing her perverse thoughts. she sat up, digging her elbows in her thigh, planting her cheeks in her palms as she thought to herself;

"I think I like her. A lot."

"Who?"

"Vi"

Oops.

Vi leaned against the wall, her arms crossed at her chest.

"Y-you heard that?" Caitlyn said with choked voice, turning wide eyed to Vi.

"Yep."

"H-how much?"

"Just 'I think I like her a lot.' I heard you say my name earlier, I didn't hear it that well, but I arrived at the right time."

Vi walked forward, her knee high boots thudding against the floor as she sit on the couch, lying down, stretching her legs out on Caitlyn's lap.

Caitlyn sat there, shocked, she looked down at Vi's legs in her lap, then looked back at Vi.

"It's alright cupcake."

"I-i"

Caitlyn muttered, what could she say? The women she just found out she likes, found out moments after that she likes her.

Vi sat up, beside Caitlyn.

"I suck at romance." Vi said, putting a finger underneath Caitlyn's chin and turned her to face herself.

Caitlyn stared deep in to Vi's eyes.

"Do-"

"Yes."

Vi leaned forward and kissed Caitlyn, her fingers playing within her boss's brown tresses, pushing her tongue in and dancing with Caitlyn's own.

Vi withdrew from the kiss.

"I ain't a fan of this sappy romance shit." She looked at the floor.

Caitlyn held Vi's hand, squeezing it embracingly.

"You're making it worse cupcake."

"Vi… I never knew you had feelings for me."

"... I told you… I like you, a lot, and, for a while… but… this is sappy as hell."

"I know… I like it."

Caitlyn tackled Vi, straddling her on the couch. Kissing her, letting her hands roam all over Vi's body, feeling her hot skin sizzle against the tip of her fingers.

Caitlyn raised herself, unbuttoning her officer blouse, disposing of it, and went back down to kiss Vi.

"I guess we're even now cupcake."

Vi ran her hands down Caitlyn's back, enjoying the touch she longed for. Vi's strong hand found place, grasping and squeezing her partner's behind.

They spoke between each kiss;

"You should've expected this to happen Vi."

"What do you mean?"

"Walking around in your bra…and your skin hugging pants… you look _sooo_ enticing..."

"I'm flattered cupcake."

Vi seized the clips of Caitlyn's black bra, swiftly undoing them, releasing Caitlyn's large ivory breasts, topped with hard, pink nipples that begged for play.

"Not fair."

"Get even cupcake." Vi replied as she dropped the bra off the couch.

Caitlyn pushed her hands underneath Vi's back, searching for the bindings of her bra.

"It's hard while kissing, but not as hard as your nipples…"

"Shut up Vi!"

Vi halted the kissing and raised her back, Caitlyn unclasped Vi's black brassiere, pulling it off and throwing it away.

Their equally large breasts pushed against each other, their hardened nipples brushing against one another's as Caitlyn sucked on Vi's neck, licking her collar bone eliciting small moans.

Caitlyn kneaded Vi's breasts, and bit her nipple gracefully, eliciting a squeal from Vi.

"Cupcake…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm the one who's going to make you squeal." Vi said as she grabbed Caitlyn's arms and flipped positions, pinning her down and straddling her waist.

"Vi..."

Vi licked around Caitlyn's nipple, circling her areola, every so often she bit down softly on one, whilst pinching and rolling the other one between her fingers, eliciting sexy moans from her boss, driving her to hear more of these cries of pleasure.

Vi descended Caitlyn's body, kissing her stomach as she met her officer's skirt.

"This in the way, and we're not getting even just yet cupcake!"

Vi declared, grabbing the belt of the skirt and tugged down with swiftness, leaving Caitlyn in her knee high socks and black panties.

"Mmm… such a delicious looking cupcake."

Caitlyn bit her nail as Vi licked her lips. The pinkette returning to Caitlyn's chest, licking and biting on the right one, whilst kneading and rolling the left one between her fingers.

"Ah, Vi…"

Their bodies glistened with sweat, Caitlyn fantasized of this moment only moments before; their bodies pressed together.

Vi sneakily ran her free right hand underneath Caitlyn's panties, slowly rubbing her womanhood, gathering her excitement that was before running down her inner-thigh, between her fingers.

Caitlyn's arms embraced Vi, her hands on her shoulder blades as she bit her lip, raising her head as Vi suddenly pushed a finger in, gasping with pleasure.

"Ugh… V-*moan*Vi... Mmm…"

Caitlyn's cries of pleasure hit the switch on Vi, she wanted more, she desired Caitlyn to ride her fingers as she screamed;

"Vi!"

Vi pushed a second finger in, Caitlyn's nails digging in the skin of Vi's back, her head raised up and her bottom lip bit. Eyes closed, she moaned again.

"Ahh! V-Vi!"

Vi increased her pace, Caitlyn bucking her hips in sync with each thrust, making Vi's strong, skilled, firm fingers reach deeper within her, the pinkette curling the tips of her fingers against the wet walls of Caitlyn's velvet cavern, making her writhe, Vi setting afire Caitlyn's pleasure.

A squeal.

Vi smiled.

Another.

Vi snickered.

Loud screaming.

Vi got faster.

"Vi!"

Caitlyn came. Her mindset in space as Vi's fingers deftly thrust in her, multiplying her sensational climax.

Caitlyn screamed with pleasure, her mouth wide open and her legs shuddering as Vi's fingers still traversed within her, _very _sensitive pussy, drawing out every drop of pleasure that Caitlyn could export.

Caitlyn dropped her arms, lazily hanging one of the couch as her nails withdrew from Vi's back, her chest heaving frantically, resting her head back.

Vi withdrew her fingers, Caitlyn writhing while she did so. Caitlyn's juices stained Vi's fingers to the very last knuckle, she sucked on her fingers, tasting her boss's love juice as she watched said boss lie on the couch, watching her with half lidded eyes as her sweaty bosom heaves up and down for more calmly than before.

"Well cupcake, I win." Vi smiled as she stood up.

"N-not yet" Caitlyn said with lost breath, sitting up and lazily attempting to pushed Vi against the couch.

"It's ok, you don't gotta get even."

Vi stood up.

"I'm going to shower now, it seems you need one as well, save some water?" Vi offered, holding her hand out.

Caitlyn nodded her head, placing her hand in Vi's as she stood up, her legs shaking as she attempted to walk.

Vi swooped Caitlyn up, placing her arm underneath and behind Caitlyn's legs and the other behind her back, carrying her to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Got a little POV change here, just for this shower scene. Yes, there are two smuts in one chapter!**

**Also, I think might end the story with this chapter, I feel like I can't really progress the story any more, since there really wasn't one to begin with.**

**But, I'll still be making other stories, most likely League of Legends smut one-shots.**

* * *

Against the wall, my hands were placed, legs spread out and my eyes closed, my pink headed partner's hands roam my body, her hands cupping my breasts from behind as the water rained down upon us.

Her lips, soft and lovely, press against my neck, pushing me against the wall as she came closer, feeling her warmth surround me.

"Cupcake."

She said, she eased pressure and opted me to turn around, pushing my back against the wall as her lips returned to my collar, licking and sucking on my neck, leaving marks that'll remain for days.

I said her name.

She smirked;

"This is different..."

Her hands descended, nail scraping against my skin as she reached my nether, fingers softly placed against my pink bundle of nerves, as wet as the shower that rained our skin.

Her fingers began to rub, making me quiver under her touch, melting as I moaned in her ear, embracing her touch, riding the waves of pleasure.

Her fingers halted, pushing in her middle and ring finger inside of me, I moaned, shuddering as her fingers withdrew and sheathed patternly.

Our legs braced, her fingers deftly thrusting in my velvet walls of pleasure, proving to be much talented as they milked every moan I could elicit.

But all good things must come to an end.

I came, my legs quivering, nails digging in to her skin as I embrace her, holding her, riding her fingers as I moan her name.

I look up to her, a smile on her face as she withdrew her pressure on to me, giving me space.

I wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her back, catching her by surprise.

She said my name, surprised by my sudden dominance, but I muffled her words as I look up to kiss her, showing her that it's her turn now.

Vi closed her eyes, giving in to the kiss, she probably let me win this time.

A conveniently large shower, I guess now it's benefits has been revealed. We fall to floor, and I straddle her waist, pinning her arms to the sides as our tongues dance.

I had to repay her, but not as well she had paid me, but I will learn.

With confidence, my hand descended Vi's body, pushing her second pair of lips part, palm brushing against her bundle of nerves as my middle finger invaded her walls, eliciting Vi's first moan.

That drew me hungry.

I pushed my index finger in as well, thrusting inside of her as her walls hug my fingers, the sound of water falling and Vi moaning leave music to my ear.

With every thrust, my fingers reach deep, curling my tips as she bucked her hips, eliciting every possible measurement of pleasure she could experience.

She begged me not to stop, and why would I? She wanted to show dominance, so much that she tossed her own pleasure aside, letting it build up as tall as a tower, but it's easily knocked down if you start at the bottom.

Vi bucked her hips, she screamed my name as she came, biting her lips, she shuddered, opening her eyes, looking right at me, watching me, my fingers covered in her juice as I sucked and licked on them, making a pop noise as each one left my mouth.

"Sarah taught you well, cupcake."

The shower rained on us, I reached behind me and pushed the diverter, causing the water to fill up the tub.

"Let's take a bath, how's that sound."

"Sounds perfect to me."

* * *

Sarah walked to her room, hearing footsteps gaining volume behind her, slowing down as they got louder.

Sarah turned around, seeing an out-of breath Janna with her hands on her knees.

Janna stood up, walking beside Sarah.

The redhead looked over to the elf-eared women, taking notice of her outfit.

Janna wore dark-brown boots that stopped underneath her knee, accompanied by brown see-through stockings that reached to her upper-thigh, halted by a pair of matching garters that left skin uncovered between themselves, and the white short shorts that had large green bead-like jewelry that held white fabric that waved behind her.

But that wasn't all of the Hextech outfit.

A brown corset-like top that revealed some of her hips, hugged her skin, changing to a white blouse as it reached her breasts, opened to the last button, revealing the deepest of Janna's cleavage without it being nudity.

Sarah felt jealousy, biting her lips as she ogled Janna.

"What's with the getup?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, tell me. I told you my secret."

"Fine... I'm trying to impress someone."

"And... Who might that be?"

"I won't tell you, but... I'm pretty sure it worked."

"_It definitely worked for me..._" Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah opened her room door and invited Janna in.

Janna smiled and walked behind her, removing her boots, sitting down, one foot over the other on the couch.

Sarah observed Janna across the room.

"How big are you?"

"W-what?"

"Your breasts, Janna."

Janna blushed

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Janna replied, standing up and strutting towards Sarah, who watched her descent with her lower lip bit and hands in her lap.

The sorceress cupped Sarah's cheek, planting a kiss on her lips, hands roaming down Sarah's bare skin, hot to the touch.

Sarah gave in to the kiss, Janna lowering herself down into the redhead's lap, wrapping an arm around her neck as they continued kissing.

Sarah's hand roamed Janna's torso, making it's way up to her breasts, pushing the button through the fabric that unclasped the fabric, opening Janna's top, revealing the inner-sides of her breasts, the white blouse still covering her nipples.

Janna whispered humidly in to Sarah's ear;

"You'll have to remove the rest first."

The pirate-huntress unfastened the buttons of the brown corset-like top, removing it from Janna's body.

Janna pushed Sarah against the couch, moving in front of her and placing her knees between Sarah's legs.

Sarah looked up at Janna as she removed her white top, revealing her large breasts, lowering herself, giving Sarah easy access to her breasts, pushing them in her face.

"Very nice." Sarah said, biting down on a nipple, circling her tongue around it as she pinched and rolled the other.

"Mmm." Janna moaned, arms beside Sarah's head as her hands grabbed couch-head.

"L-lets take this to your room."

* * *

As they approached the room Sarah removed her clothes, stripping herself of all fabrics that was on her ivory skin.

The redhead got on the bed, biting her lips as she observed Janna

The pointy-eared women stood at the end of the bed, pulling down her very _short _shorts as she swayed her hips, leaving herself in but brown lace panties that matched her stockings and a strap that had a small pouch.

Janna raised the strap over her head, holding it by the pouch, opening it and pulling out an object.

Sarah's eyes widened.

"Like what you see?"

Sarah nodded with approval, her eyes fixated on the light-blue dildo in Janna's hand.

"Never seen one before?"

"D-do you just always have that in your pouch?"

Janna got atop the bed, crawling with her ass up towards Sarah, giving her a sultry look as she licked her lips.

"No, I just brought it for this occasion." Janna answered.

"Now open wide"

Sarah obliged, she spread her legs wide, biting her nail as she felt her heart slam against her chest.

Janna did the same, spreading her legs as wide as Sarah's were, crossing their legs as if they were two pairs of scissors.

Janna pushed the toy inside herself, biting her lip as she rolled her eyes, getting closer to Sarah and pushed the other end of the toy within her, eliciting a gasp.

Their nails in the sheets as they thrust into each other simultaneously, moaning with each buck of their hips, bringing the toy deeper within their caverns.

"Th-There's more to it t-than t-this." Janna moaned.

Janna raised her hand in the air, a small remote between her fingers the read;

**OFF**

**LOW**

**MED**

**HIGH**

Janna pushed the lever up, it stopping in place beside the word **LOW**.

Suddenly, the 'dildo' started vibrating, shaking within their walls that already hugged the bumps of the now-found vibrator, eliciting a surprised moan from Sarah as she grabbed a hold of Janna's knee, bringing her closer and the vibrator deeper.

"S-since *moan* when w-was *moan* it a *moan* a v-v *shudder* vibrator?!"

Janna didn't bother to respond, instead she moaned and gave a half-assed smile as she looked at Sarah, telling her now's not the time for conversation.

"M-More!" Sarah moaned.

With a smirk, Janna grabbed the remote, pushing the lever farther up, leaving it at **MED.**

"AHH!" Sarah gasped, bucking her hips forward in unison with Janna as they 'ride' the vibrator.

Janna raised her arms to her breasts, pinching her nipples, squeezing and rolling them between her fingers as the dildo shook her inner-walls.

The pirate-huntress attempted to do the same, but kept her grip on Janna's knee as she leaned back and pushed her elbows in to the sheets, using her free hand to raise her breasts and bite down on her nipple.

They entered a pattern, every time they thrust into each other, bucking their hips as they rode the vibrator, they would moan and play with their breasts, cutting their selves off with another moan and buck of the hips.

"Y-You think y *moan* you could h-handle *moan* th-the FUCK!" Janna cut herself off, cursing as she returned to her sentence.

"T-the last *moan* setting?" Janna asked as their thighs smack together.

The redhead nodded.

Janna smirked, reaching for the remote lazily, finding it in the sheets as she quickly pushed her thumb against the switch, setting it to **HIGH**.

"AHH!" They moaned in unison, shuddering as the vibrator violently began to shake inside of their pussies, knocking out all senses except for pleasure, sending them to the ninth cloud.

Their walls hugged the vibrators, feeling the many bumps on the toy as it rumbled their insides.

They screamed in unison, their juices coating the toy as they climax, screaming profanity as they crash into the sheets, the toy between them, still rattling on the bed, halted by Janna as she switched the lever down to **OFF**.

In between short breaths, Janna asked;

"Was that your first time with a toy like that?"

A few seconds pass by before Sarah answers.

"Yes."

A few more seconds pass by.

"Would you say... You'd enjoy more exposure to these type of toys?"

...

"Yes... I would love to."

* * *

**The End.**

**A/N: Weird ending, but I felt like I couldn't carry this out any more, so I decided to end it here. Stay tuned for more smut stories!**


End file.
